Miku's Mesmerizing Mission
by VGMC
Summary: Hatsune Miku is hypnotized and sent on a cross-dimensional journey to bring more women under her master's control. Features Princess Peach, Winry Rockbell, Black Cat, Samus Aran and Yoko Littner.
1. Miku's Mission

Miku Hatsune stood in the recording studio, ready to begin recording her new song. She put on her headphones and the music began to play. Little did she know, the music had been altered by her manager to include a number of subliminal messages that made her want to obey him. She stood, still as a statue, as the messages worked their way into her subconscious. As this happened, her pupils shrank into tiny dots and began to expand in a line that went round and round, much like the sensation she felt in her head, forming spirals. The music finished and her first commands were given to her: "Raise your arms like a sleepwalker."

"Yes, Master," the singer replied in a monotone as her arms rose up.

"Very good, my dear. I have a task for you now..."

Miku walked into the control room and stood at attention before her master as he opened a portal for her. He gave her a list and told her to memorize the five names on the list. He then handed her the portal device with instructions to use it to travel between universes to help him complete his collection. She bowed obediently before turning and robotically walking through the portal, arms outstretched.

Princess Peach left her bedroom to go out for a stroll in the gardens when she noticed some kind of portal just outside the room and a girl a few years her junior stood just in front of it. As Peach approached the green-blue-haired girl, she noticed that the girl's arms were outstretched and she had spinning spirals in her eyes. As soon as she noticed her, the girl put her hands on Peach's shoulders and stared directly into her eyes. Peach's eyes were drawn to the girls, her gaze becoming lost in the spirals. She tried to look away, tried to call for help, but all she could do, all the _wanted_ to do was look deeply into the spirals. The rest of the world disappeared around her as she fell deeper and deeper into the spirals, deeper and deeper into hypnosis.

As the princess' head dropped, Miku began to reprogram Peach's mind. "You are now a servant of the master. You must obey."

"I am a servant of the master," Peach repeated lifelessly. "I must obey." Peach's own eyes changed to reflect those of Miku as she surrendered.

"Follow me," Miku commanded.

Peach raised her arms and repeated, "Follow." She mindlessly walked through the portal behind Miku.

Samus Aran had just wiped out a space pirate camp and was sitting in her zero suit, catching her breath. She heard an unfamiliar sound behind her and turned to see Princess Peach walking through a portal with a teenage girl, both with arms raised like zombies. Both turned as they noticed her and began to walk toward her. Samus immediately thought back to the incident with Amy a while back and she felt it best to fall back and plan her next course of action out.

She retreated into the cargo area of the space pirate base and rested against a wall in the back. As she began to formulate her plan, another portal opened up on the wall where she was resting and she fell through it into Peach's waiting arms. She was surprised at how strong Peach's grip was as she tried in vain to break free. The other girl came into view and put her hands on Samus' shoulder. "Look into my eyes," she said and Samus found herself drawn to the girl's eyes, which she now noticed were spinning black and white spirals. She tried and tried until she was finally able to pry her eyes away...only to find them locked on Peach's. Then the other girl's eyes came into view again and she found herself staring at four spirals simultaneously, causing only more confusion in her mind. She was unable to move her eyes away and they closed as she fell into a trance.

When she opened her eyes again, they too reflected the spirals. Seeing this, Miku said, "You are now a servant of the master. You must obey."

"Servant of the master, must obey," she repeated.

"Follow me," Miku commanded.

"Follow," Samus and Peach replied in unison. Samus' arms rose up and she followed her compatriots through the portal to the next world.

The trio emerged from the portal in a museum, which was currently in the process of being robbed by the Black Cat. She was holding her latest catch of a large ruby when something strange happened. She could see two women and a teenage girl reflected in the ruby's many sides. The strangest thing was that she could have sworn these three has spirals in their eyes. As she thought this, the many reflected spiral bombarded her mind and captivated her as they slowly brought her down into sleep with soothing chants of "Sleep, give in, obey," from the other three. She soon succumbed to the spirals and her eyes proved that.

As with the other two, Miku told her, "You are now a servant of the master. You must obey."

And just like the other two, Felicia repeated, "I am now a servant of the master. I must obey."

Miku opened another pair of portals. She pointed to one and said, "Samus. Black Cat."

"Understood," the pair replied and zombie walked through the portal.

"Follow me," Miku said to Peach.

"Follow," she repeated again and the pair walked through their portal.

Winry Rockbell was repairing Edward's automail. Again. She was so sick of him doing who-knows-what, breaking it and coming back to her to get it fixed again. Maybe hitting him over the head with a wrench just wasn't enough to get it through his thick skull. She'd built up a lot of stress over the situation but she'd soon be relieved of that as a portal opened up behind her. She whirled around to see a girl with unnatural blue-green hair and a blonde woman dressed in a pink princess dress walk through with their arms raised like sleepwalkers.

Winry had never seen anything like this before and was too shocked to react as the two approached her and she saw the spirals in their eyes. The spirals were more captivating than the sight of these two girls walking like zombies through a portal to who-knows-where. She couldn't look away from the spirals, not that she wanted too. She quickly fell into a deep trance and her own eyes began to reflect those captivating spirals. "You are now a servant of the master," Miku said again. "You must obey."

"I am now a servant of the master," Winry replied. "I must obey."

"Follow me," Miku said.

"Follow," Winry and Peach replied together. The three girls walked through the portal back to the museum, where they met up with Samus and Black Cat as they returned though the portal with a hypnotized Yoko Littner.

"Follow me," Miku commanded for the final time.

"Follow," the other five repeated and followed behind through a new portal back to the recording studio.

The Manager looked up as he saw that a new portal had opened and Miku walked through with the five girls on the list. The stood in a line, lowered their arms and said in a united monotone, "We are servants of the master. We must obey."

"Excellent. You have done well, Miku."

"Done well," she repeated, smiling slightly.

Satisfied with the results so far, he had another idea he wanted to try. "I want you girls to imagine your hair growing longer and longer." The girls all closed their eyes when he said this. " _Feel_ your hair growing longer and longer. Feel it becoming silky and smooth and shiny and beautiful." To his utter amazement, it was working. Their hair grew longer and longer, shinier and smoother. He stood, amazed at the site before his eyes. He watched and only told them to stop when their hair began to touch the floor. "Now, I want you all to turn to the person next to you and fall madly in love with her." The girls did as asked and Miku began making out with Winry, Samus and Peach began fondling each other, and Black Cat and Yoko began dancing together. Their master sat, watching the girls as they did this and finally couldn't hold back anymore. "Strip to your underwear and make out as a group!" he commanded quickly.

"Strip. Make out." They were soon stood together in their underwear; Miku in Green-blue, Peach in pink, Samus in blue, Black Cat in black, Winry in white and Yoko in red. They then began making out, switching partners every few seconds. The Manager watched them excitedly, completely oblivious to the fact that he'd left the portals open, allowing others to come through and foil his plans...


	2. Samus And Peach's Hypnotic Night

Having just recently been on a transdimensional enslavement spree with a few other girls, Samus Aran lay on a bed in Princess Peach's castle, thinking. They'd been lucky they hadn't closed any of the portals behind them in their hypnotized state, as it allowed their friends and allies to follow them and deal with Miku's manager. Spider-Man (from the Black Cat's universe) had suggested they all stay in one place and have someone check to make sure they were free of post-hypnotic suggestions and restore their hair to normal. He'd gone to fetch one Doctor Strange and they now waited until he had prepared everything he needed to.

And as she lay there, unable to sleep, Samus' mind kept going back to one thing: Princess Peach. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about the Princess. About her beautiful face. About her silky, long hair. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to have her. Samus grabbed her old necklace and quickly left the room, not really sure whether these feelings were her own or given to her by Miku's manager, and not really caring.

Samus slowed down as she approached Peach's room and began sneaking. She slowly opened the door and peered inside to see the princess sleeping soundly. Somehow, the sight of Peach's sleeping face irritated Samus. A part of her blamed Peach for her enslavement, even though she knew it wasn't her fault. Samus did her best to avoid making any noise but Peach still woke up regardless.

"Mmm? Oh, hello, Samus," she said groggily as she sat up.

Samus stopped dead, needing a new plan. She thought of one and replied, "H-hello, Princess."

"I told you it's okay to call me Peach, didn't I? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Y-yes, we are. Um, Peach, I have something I want to show you."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"No. I need to show you _now_."

"Okay then," the princess replied, getting out of bed. She followed Samus until they were in the entrance hall.

After descending the stairs, Samus turned and immediately began swinging the necklace in front of Peach's surprised eyes. "I wanted to show you this necklace," she began with a sinister grin on her face, which Peach was too focused on the necklace to notice. "Isn't it pretty?" Peach nodded, still following the necklace. "I've always loved the way the light reflects off of it. Somehow, it makes me feel a little sleepy. What do you think? Actually, never mind. You don't _need_ to think. You just need to watch the necklace and listen to my voice. Just follow the necklace as it goes back and forth and listen to my soothing voice."

"Don't need...think...follow necklace...listen to...soothing voice..." Peach droned mindlessly.

Samus let out a giggle and put an arm around Peach, massaging her shoulder a little to help her go under. She could feel Peach's overgrown hair on her arm, which she somehow found quite attractive. Samus could only conclude that she had in fact been given this attraction to other women by Miku's manager. She began to wonder if it was just a side effect of the kissing or if he'd specifically given her the suggestion. This raised another question: was she the only one affected or had the same thing affected the others. She chuckled at the thought of the others doing the same thing she was. But none of that mattered. All that _did_ matter was the mesmerized princess in her arms, awaiting instruction. "Peach, I'm going to snap my fingers and when I do, you will enter a deep sleep. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." she droned. Samus snapped her fingers and Peach's head slumped, her hair spilling over her face.

"Peach, I am now your mistress and you will address me as such. Is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand, Mistress."

"Very good. I want you to feel pleasure every time you obey me. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Mistress, I would like that very much," she replied with a slight smile on her perfect pink lips.

"Then I'd like you to answer a question for me: do you love me?"

"Yes, Mistress. I love you more than anything else in the world."

"And when did these feelings start to manifest?"

"When our former master had us kiss. I loved the feeling of your lips on mine, Mistress."

"Would you like to feel that again?"

"Yes, Mistress. I would love to."

"Then I want you to awaken and live out our fantasies with me when I snap my fingers." She did so and Peach's eyes opened and her head rose until her eyes locked with Samus', licking her lips. Neither party could hold back any longer and they immediately began making out. Samus note that Peach's lips actually tasted of peaches. Their hands were all over each other, going from their backs to their butts and back again. Samus laid Peach down on the floor, unable to control herself, when the doors leading to Peach's room opened and in walked Spider-Man and a man with a long cape and large collar. Samus concluded that this was the Dr Strange character Spider-Man had gone to get. They'd obviously seen that they were missing from their rooms and gone looking for them. But not just them; Samus looked around and saw Miku and Winry by a side door to the left and Black Cat and Yoko by the door to the right, all holding each other tightly with dazed looks on Winry and Yoko's faces.

The six girls sat on the stairs of the entrance hall, entranced as Dr Strange peered into their minds and systematically removed all the suggested they and the manager had given to them. The heroes of the various stood around, watching the doctor fixing their minds and returning their hair to normal. "Now when I snap my fingers, you will all awaken," the doctor instructed. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," the six girls replied in unison. He snapped his finger and they awoke from their trances. The first thing they all did after opening their eyes was feel their hair to be sure it had returned to its normal length. Satisfied with the result, they were all about to return to their homes when Peach pointed out it was still night time and suggested they all stay the night. They all respectfully declined.

Miku was sure to close all the portals before returning home and closing the final one, waving to Peach one last time before the portal closed. "And now I need to find a new manager," she sighed.


End file.
